


Practice Makes Perfect

by WeCryde (Cryde2Me)



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryde2Me/pseuds/WeCryde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pointless Cryde lemon because you can never have enough of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Baby It's Cold Outside

Unless it was summer, South Park at night was frigid. The baying wind did not howl- not yet, biding its time for winter- but its nip still left people chilled to the bone.

But Clyde was unaffected. Not when he was melting, losing himself to Craig's touch. He was burning, dying from the heat. Every patch of skin Craig licked, every slide of the noirette's skin on his body, Clyde felt the flames scorch him from the inside out.

Lazy kisses worked their way up Clyde's torso. His waist, his chest, his neck dripped with sweat, but Craig lapped them away from his skin with a soft, silky tongue. Clyde felt himself be branded with each and every kiss on his body- claim, a declaration he belonged to Craig- but Clyde was too lost in pleasurable sensations to return the favor in marring Craig's body with marks of his own.

Unhurried and lethargic, Clyde ran his fingers through dark, wet, matted hair; a silent encouragement for more. Wordlessly, Craig finally settled against him and that friction- fucking hell that friction-grounding against him had him gasping with unbelievable pleasure. The sigh of desire as Craig sank into him was as soft as Craig's hot breath against his collarbone. Locks of hair stuck to Clyde's face as he felt the noirette press against him, into him, filling him until he felt he was going to break.

Craig, his voice roughened with arousal, murmured against his neck, but Clyde couldn't understand a word, not a fucking word because everything had become white noise. Everything had faded into the background except where skin touched skin.

Clyde's limbs, sluggish and heavy, held on loosely to the shoulders and nape of the body rocking above him. It was torture, almost cruel, how slow and tender Craig paced himself. Sweat dripped onto Clyde's face as Craig lingered to savor his reaction, turning him into nothing more than a writhing mess made of flesh and lust.

Barely, Clyde could feel Craig's pants cool his hot skin; could almost hear the other teen's breath become hitched and erratic. But he was gone. Craig had stolen everything, leaving only behind a husk of a boy that lived and died for nights like this.

A kiss sealed away the moan torn from Clyde's lips as he came. Craig's lips were so breathtakingly sweet, Clyde could only tremble and bask in the aftermath.

Winter wouldn't be so bad if Craig kept sneaking in here to share his body heat like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written fanfic close to 3 years now, so I'm really rusty. I've been practicing again by RP'ing some Cryde, but I finally found out that roleplaying and writing fanfiction is not the same thing lol. Not even talking about writing, I haven't touched smut in a long, long time so I'm slowly working my way up to write one for Cryde. Above is an implicit version of smut I tend to write when I'm not up for explicit. I cheated a bit by taking inspiration from my old fics to help the process along.
> 
> Next up is what it's like if I write explicit.


	2. Don't Ask If you Don't Want to Know

Their gang composed of Craig, Clyde, Token, and Jimmy sat in their usual spot by the bleachers. Craig stretched his lanky body across one of the rows. He allowed his mind to wander, staring up at the expansive sky as the chatter from the other three filled the background.

"Clyde," Craig heard Token say, "what are those red marks on your neck?"

Immediately, panic green eyes found his, asking for reassurance or for help, but Craig offered neither. Instead he sat up, his mouth curled into a cocky smirk as he leaned towards Clyde. "Yeah, Clyde, what are those red marks? They're not mosquito bites right?"

Clyde narrowed his eyes at him. Saying nothing in retort, he simply reached over Token to smack Craig hard on the back, causing the noirette to scowl.

"I don't know, Tucker." Clyde, the asshole, laughed when he winced. "Maybe it's the same reason your back hurts."

_Clyde threw his head back and moaned, a shiver of mindless pleasure running through his spine as he sat atop of Craig's lap. He clutched the headboard on either side of the noirette's shoulder and rocked his body against the other boy. Harder and harder he rode him, the bed creaking beneath them- louder, groaning with the force of their increased pace._

_Each time he plunged Craig's cock deeper into him, letting himself be spread open like a cheap whore, a shameful, breathless gasp escaped Clyde's lips. No words were spoken. No words were needed._

_Clyde hands since released the iron grip they had on the wooden head piece and instead found solace in desperately clinging onto the body of the teen twitching inside him. The way one hand buried itself into Craig's hair while the other wrapped tightly around his shoulder, spoke louder than any words. The gasping moans sighed into the noirette's ears could only mean one thing._

Fuck me harder.

_Craig surged forward, cutting off Clyde's oxygen supply off as he cupped the back of Clyde's neck and caught his mouth in a bruising kiss. While Craig wanted to capture every sigh of pleasure he made Clyde cry out, the brunette wanted- no needed- to express the mindless insanity he felt. He raked his nails down Craig's back, careless of the red welts they were certain to leave behind. Craig hissed into the kiss when he felt his skin split open, but it was a small price to pay._

_Craig sank his own hand into the strands of sweat, matted hair on the back of Clyde's head and pulled- hard- until Clyde exposed his throat to him. He scraped his teeth along the sweat, salted skin and groaned when he felt Clyde clench around his dick. As a reward for the jolt of pleasure, Craig thrust upward into Clyde's tight ass, the sound of their slapping flesh almost abusive._

_Craig soothed the sting of his bite on Clyde's neck with kisses, teasing the skin there with soft, gentle swipes of his tongue. But where his mouth was sweet, his cock plunged in and out of Clyde viciously. His arms held onto Clyde's hip in a vice; held him still as he took him, gave Clyde exactly what he asked for. He stroked and tormented the brunette's hot, twitching hole, driving the sensation for both of them higher and higher._

_A moan ripped out of Craig as he pushed deeper back into the velvet heat. Like a second skin, Clyde's flesh clung on to his length and refused to let go. His fingers dug into the other boy's round bottom and he almost completely pulled out before sinking back into Clyde. He shuddered, drowning in the pleasure of Clyde clasping around him, his inner muscles working as if to draw him in deeper._

_Clyde moaned loud and unrestrained as a spike of pain blurred into pleasure. The feel of Craig's length hammering him, stretching, spreading him open- it was pleasure defined by a fine line. Craig was defiling him, making him tremble with sinful lust. Clyde didn't care. It was the point. He wanted to forget, to lose himself into Craig. He squeezed the noirette tight, wrapping his legs around the other boy's waist. He called out Craig's name in desperation and Craig returned his name with a strangled cry._

_Now, right now in the sex-scented room, they both only had one desire, one goal… to claim and possess._

They stared into each other's eyes, forgetting entirely that Token and Jimmy were witness to their silent exchange as they remembered, relived the night before. Clyde licked his lips nervously and Craig felt his dick respond hungrily to the sight of Clyde's tongue.

"Okay, that's it." Getting up from his seat between Clyde and Craig, Token hopped down from the bleachers. "You two need to get a room, pronto. I'm not dealing with this. I'm out. Jimmy, c'mon let's go."

"Dude. You were the one that asked!" Clyde called after their friend, the tip of his ears burning red.

"And I regret every little bit of it."

If Token expected an answer, he never got one. After lunch, he didn't see the idiotic pair in class, and he knew now not to ask anything when it came to those two.


End file.
